Siegfried X Cassandra: The Proposal
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story:  This is based on The Proposal Scene from Final Fantasy XIII  FFXIII . Hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day!    ! R&R!


Siegfried X Cassandra: The Proposal

**(Note: The reason why I wrote this story is because tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and it's also a school day for me because it's Monday. Anyways, please enjoy the Soul Calibur III Version of The Proposal Scene from Final Fantasy XIII. Happy Valentine's Day!)**

Cast:

Siegfried Schtauffen as Snow Viliers.

Cassandra Alexandra as Serah Farron.

Siegfried was looking for Cassandra until he finally found her making some sort of wish.

"So what are you wishing for?" asked Siegfried.

"My wish... is that tomorrow, I can be able to tell my sister, Sophitia. She'll be so angry, knowing that I hid it from her." said Cassandra.

"Hey, don't worry, Cassandra. I'll take the blame. You can count on me. Perhaps maybe you can wish for something bigger? These legendary fireworks are worh wish-granting for like in those tales." said Siegfried.

"Tales, huh? When L'Cie gain their focus, they become crystals, and then regain an eternal life." said Cassandra.

"I only wish that they'd give you some clue of what you're supposed to do." said Siegfried as he put his hands on Cassandra's shoulders while looking at her. "Don't worry, Cassandra. We can figure this out. I will _never _let you turn into a monster."

Cassandra then sadly turned away from Siegfried.

"Then what will I be... a crystal?" asked Cassandra as she began to cry.

"I, uh, I brought something for us at the store yesterday. I'm a little embarrassed to give you this, though. But I hope you like it." said Siegfried as he gave Cassandra a necklace and put it on her neck.

"I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I'll be yours forever. Cassandra... Alexandra... my love." said Siegfried as he kneeled down on one finger, and said:

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." replied Cassandra.

"She said "yes"!" cried Siegfried as he picked Cassandra up as the two of them began laughing.

_Later that night..._

Siegfried and Cassandra were flying in one of those machina flying things while watching the fireworks.

"Man I love these fireworks. They made my wish come true." said Siegfried.

"What was your wish?" asked Cassandra.

"Before I proposed to you, I wished that you'd say "yes"." said Siegfried.

"Then... maybe my wish will come true, too." said Cassandra.

"Really? And what is your wish, Cassandra?" asked Siegfried.

"To be able to tell Sophitia... that I've become a L'Cie." said Cassandra as she looked at the sky.

"Hold on there, Cassandra! Our engagement is way more important than that! Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on her face when we tell her. Oh, but she'll be my new sister, right?" asked Siegfried while looking at Cassandra.

"Yeah." chuckled Cassandra as Siegfried was flying over to a spot where they'd watch the fireworks together.

"Hey, Siegfried?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes? What is it, Cassandra?" asked Siegfried as he and Cassandra were almost about to kiss.

"Whoa!" cried Siegfried as he and Cassandra realized the fireworks were almost about to hit them.

"Man, that was a close one." said Siegfried as he and Cassandra began laughing again.

"Beautiful. This will be... our special place." said Cassandra.

"Next year, I'll take you here again." said Siegfried.

As Cassandra looked at Siegfried, their eyes met, and they began to kiss passionately.

After they stopped kissing, Cassandra began to cry again.

_"Thank you, Siegfried." _thought Cassandra.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you _

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours _

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_~ Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight ~_

_~ Artist: Elton John ~_

_~ From: The Disney Movie, The Lion King. ~_

**~ Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! ~**

**~ Aerisuke. ^_^! ~**


End file.
